Siempre igual
by Atsun
Summary: Por muchos años que pasen, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad? Conjunto de historias breves sobre España y Romano. Capítulo 2: El llanto de España.
1. ¡Que viene el coco!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a su creador, Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Título:** ¡Que viene el coco!

**Personajes/Parejas:** Romano, España, Holanda

**Advertencias:** Ninguna (¡increíble!)

* * *

><p>Las ganas de coger a aquel niñato revoltoso y mandarlo callar por las malas iban aumentando progresivamente en la mente de Holanda. Nunca le habían gustado los críos, pero aquel gordito italiano se estaba llevando ya la palma. Se pasaba todo el día pidiendo de comer, intentando "seducir" a su hermana y fracasando estrepitosamente y, lo peor de todo, llorando cada dos por tres. Lo único que le perdonaba era que insultaba y agredía a España con bastante frecuencia. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo único que Holanda y Romano tenían en común. No obstante, en aquel momento el holandés deseaba que Italia del sur mantuviese su boquita cerrada. Y si no la abría nunca más, mejor.<p>

— Oye, niño – Llamó Holanda con un tono serio, sentado en una mecedora -, ven aquí.

— N-no quiero…

— Que vengas.

— ¡No!

Enfadado, el mayor se irguió de su asiento y agarró al niño de sus ropajes, llevándolo consigo de vuelta hasta la mecedora. Allí lo dejó caer violentamente en el suelo y, mientras Romano refunfuñaba y gimoteaba por el dolor que le había producido el golpe, Holanda volvía a sentarse. Clavó su mirada en el pequeño para asegurarse de que no se escapara.

— ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los culos de mal asiento como tú, mequetrefe? – Preguntó el rubio con aspecto amenazador.

— No… ¿Qué les pasa?

El italiano no pudo reprimir su curiosidad. Holanda casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, así que era extraño que ahora se mostrase tan interesado en mantener una conversación con él.

— Pues que de noche viene el coco y los come. O los rapta. O peor… - Hizo una pausa para aumentar el ambiente misterioso – Les devora el alma.

— ¿¡En serio! – Romano miró al mayor con desconfianza, aunque se notaba a leguas que estaba amedrentado - ¡Yo no quiero que el coco ese me coma el alma!

— Pues ya sabes, pórtate bien.

Y tras decir eso, el holandés se levantó y se marchó del cuarto, dejando a Romano más solo que la una y, lo peor de todo, ¡al alcance del _coco_!

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, Romano pudo hacer de todo, salvo dormir. Estaba en su cama - ¿desde cuándo era tan enorme? – dando vueltas sin parar, cubriéndose con las sábanas para ocultarse del coco. Escuchaba tantos ruidos misteriosos procedentes del exterior que no pudo evitar pensar que el coco estaba ahí fuera, acechando entre las tinieblas. Antes de poder darse cuenta, ya estaba sollozando. Estaba aterrado e iba a quedarse sin alma, ¡y todo por ser un niño malo! ¿Era por negarse a comer la comida de España? ¿Por insultarle, pegarle y hacerle todo tipo de gamberradas? ¡Debía de ser eso!<p>

Presa del pánico y la angustia, el italiano cogió su almohada a modo de escudo protector y saltó de la cama. Salió del cuarto como un rayo y se quedó vacilando en medio del pasillo. Era tan largo… tan oscuro. ¿Dónde estaba la habitación de España? ¡Los nervios no le dejaban pensar! Rendido, se cayó de culo en el suelo y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva, convencido de que el coco lo iba a raptar de un momento a otro. Su llanto se intensificó aún más cuando escuchó unos pasos… y una puerta abriéndose.

— ¿Romano…? – Preguntó España entre bostezos - ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Españaaaa! – Chilló el niño, dejando la almohada en el suelo y aferrándose a la pierna de su guardián - ¡El coco ha venido y quiere comerse mi alma!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que sí! ¡Que me lo ha dicho Holanda, tontaina!

España suspiró, dando por hecho que aquella noche no pegaría ojo. Se agachó para estar a la misma altura del niño y acarició la cabellera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— No dejaré que el coco se lleve a mi secuaz más preciado, ¿eh? – Cogió al pequeño en brazos, llevándoselo consigo hasta la cama – Yo te protegeré, Roma. Pase lo que pase.

España se metió en cama, tapando cuidadosamente a su italiano y depositando un beso en su frente. Romano, por su parte, empezó a sentirse seguro. Sabía que si el coco osaba acercarse a él, allí estaría el idiota de su jefe para impedir que se zampase su alma. De pronto le llegó una idea a la cabeza: si dejaba de ser un niño malo, el coco ya no tendría que perseguirle, ¿no? A lo mejor la solución era una simple disculpa.

— España – Le dio golpecitos en el brazo al moreno -, y-yo siempre te insulto y eso… pero es de broma… Bueno, no _siempre_, porque un poco tonto _s_í que eres, pero yo… yo no te odio… Y… Lo siento…

No recibió respuesta alguna. Volvió a darle otro golpecito a España, esta vez obteniendo sólo un gruñido por parte del mayor. ¡Increíble! ¡Se había quedado frito! ¿Y si venía el coco qué?

— ¡Maldito español inútil! – Bufó.

Segundos después se vio abrazado por un español dormido. Qué calentito estaba entre los brazos de su protector. Quizás, al final, no era tan malo que el coco quisiera comerle el alma. Al menos podría pasar las noches junto a España, sintiéndose más cómodo y feliz que nunca.

* * *

><p>Muchos, muchísimos años después, Romano ya era una nación independiente. Quizás no era el país más próspero, seguro y rico de Europa, pero al menos ya no tenía que ser el secuaz de nadie. ¡Era libre! Eso sí, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre al lado de España, su antiguo guardián, hasta el punto de ir con él al supermercado.<p>

Qué _triste_ era su vida, desde luego.

— ¡Romano, Romano! ¡Mira! – Exclamó España, ilusionado - ¡El coco está a mitad de precio! ¿Compramos uno? La leche de coco está muy rica.

— Nada de _coco_.

— Pero, Romano…

— ¡He dicho que nada de _coco_!

Cada vez que Romano pronunciaba la palabra coco, un escalofrío realmente desagradable recorría su espina dorsal. España se limitaba a reír, recordando viejos tiempos. Al fin y al cabo, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Hace un rato me puse a beber leche de coco y se me ocurrió esto. No tengo imaginación xD En fin, he decidido hacer una serie de one-shots y/o drabbles sobre España y Romano. Se supone que en cada historia se presentará un hecho y cómo éste repercute en el futuro de los personajes. En este caso, por ejemplo, Romanito tiene miedo del coco y de mayor se niega a comer cocos (?).

Tanto en _Romano, por su parte, empezó a sentirse seguro_ como en _Al menos podría pasar las noches junto a España, sintiéndose más cómodo y feliz que nunca_ me faltó poco para hacer un chiste sobre compresas. Al final no lo hice porque lo consideré improcedente (?)

Y cada vez estoy más convencida de que FF tiene algo en contra de los signos de interrogación y exclamación ಠ_ಠ

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	2. El llanto de España

**Título:** El llanto de España

**Personajes/Parejas:** España y Romano (obviamente), otros personajes sólo mencionados

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

><p><em>Hambre<em>. Romano tenía hambre, muchísima hambre. Dado que sabía de sobra que nadie le daría de comer en aquella maldita casa, no tuvo más remedio que ir él mismo a la cocina en busca de cualquier cosa que lograse saciar su apetito. Justo cuando se disponía a entrar, notó un sonido bastante extraño procedente del interior. ¿Qué podría ser?

Parecía que alguien estaba _llorando_.

El pequeño permaneció concentrado, pensando en quién podría estar dentro de la cocina sollozando de tal manera. Entreabrió la puerta y asomó su cabecita, observando la figura temblorosa de España. De vez en cuando se secaba la cara con las mangas de su camisa y continuaba con su llanto. A Romano se le heló el corazón. No se podía creer que España, aquel que siempre sonreía sin importar lo que sucediera, considerado por muchos la alegría personificada, estaba llorando solo en la cocina. El niño no podía asimilarlo, pero tampoco quería. Prefería pensar que el español idiota estaba llorando de la risa o algo así.

Pero la realidad era distinta y cruel. Italia del sur se adentró en la cocina, con un nudo apretándole el pecho y agarrotando todo su ser. No soportaba ver a España llorando, por muy tonto e inútil que fuese el chico aquel de sonrisa ahora apagada. Sintió cómo la melancolía se apoderaba de su pequeño cuerpo nada más ver un torrente de lágrimas recorriendo el rostro del mayor. Sus ojos estaban rojos como tomates y zollipaba a cada momento. Romano quería decirle algo, tranquilizarlo y lograr que aquel imbécil volviese a ser el de siempre. ¿Pero qué podría hacer él? Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de aquel llanto incesante. Quizás era que España en realidad _no_ siempre era todo sonrisas. Quizás estaba triste y dolido por el abandono de Holanda. Quizás le atormentaba pensar que podría suceder lo mismo con Bélgica… O con el mismísimo Romano. Quizás sufría al ver cómo su poder de imperio no le traía más que sangre y lágrimas. Quizás, sólo _quizás_, España era un joven como otro cualquiera, con sentimientos. Él también necesitaba abrazos, caricias y que alguien querido le dijese que todo iba a estar bien.

No supo en qué punto empezó a llorar él también en el más infernal de los silencios. Romano era un niño caprichoso y egoísta y siempre esperaba que España fuera el jefe fuerte, valiente y jovial que lo protegiese. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que el español podría ser frágil. Y qué frágil… Seguramente la vida del muchacho de mirada verde sería mucho más sencilla si Romano se portase bien, hiciese las tareas del hogar y fuese la mitad de adorable que su hermano. Nunca quiso darse cuenta de los problemas que le acarreaba al español y lo poco que hacía por él.

De pronto, la vista del italiano vio que las manos de España sujetaban ni más ni menos que un cuchillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel inconsciente? ¡¿Y si planeaba quitarse la vida? El pequeño se quedó paralizado, en vilo y sin saber qué hacer. El idiota no se podía morir así. ¡_Su_ idiota no se podía morir así!

— ¡Detente, España! — Gritó, corriendo hacia el español y aferrándose a su pierna — ¡N-no voy a consentir que hagas una locura! ¿Q-qué haría y-yo sin ti? ¡Tonto!

Los ojos llorosos de España se clavaron en el chiquillo que zollipaba sin interrupción. El mayor se secó las lágrimas para poder ver mejor a su italiano y dejó el cuchillo y otro en la mesa para tener las manos libres y alzarlas para demostrar que no iba a hacer nada extraño. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero Romano estaba desconsolado y diciendo cosas muy raras.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Roma? — Preguntó preocupado, aún con las manos en alto — No entiendo lo que dices.

— ¡Que no te mates, imbécil! — Seguía agarrando los pantalones del español como si fuera su última esperanza — ¡No consentiré que te mueras!

España miró el cuchillo que acababa de tener en las manos segundos atrás. Volvió a mirar a su secuaz. Relacionó ambos conceptos y logró llegar a una deducción más o menos acertada.

— ¡Roma, tonto! — Se agachó y secó las lágrimas del pequeño, al igual que las pocas que seguían brotando de sus propios ojos — ¿Cómo me iba a matar? Nunca te dejaría solo.

— ¿E-en serio? — Se sorbió los mocos.

—En serio — Sonrió.

Romano sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con normalidad. La sonrisa de España— la alentadora y dulce sonrisa de España — había regresado. Le dirigió al mayor una mirada aliviada y éste, enternecido por la preocupación de su pequeño, lo abrazó con ternura.

— ¡Pero qué mono eres! — Se rió, con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas.

— Dime al menos por qué llorabas… — Murmuró, intentando ignorar el comentario absurdo de su guardián.

— Estaba pelando una cebolla — Explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— ¿Qué? — Una mueca de estupefacción no tardó en aparecer — ¿Una _cebolla_?

— Sí, una cebolla.

Si la ira pudiera hacer estallar el cuerpo de una persona, Romano ya habría explotado y destruido todo lo que le rodeaba. ¡España no estaba triste, sino pelando una _cebolla_! Furioso, le propinó un gran cabezazo al español — ¡ahora sí que lloraría por un motivo decente! — y se marchó de la cocina, echando humo. Ahora ya no tenía hambre. El maldito español se la había quitado.

Llegó a su habitación y, tras dar un portazo, se echó en plancha en su cama. ¡Maldito español, siempre haciéndole rabiar! Aunque se sintió feliz al saber que España no estaba triste. Por muy tonto que fuera aquel hombre, deseaba verle sonreír como siempre.

— Encima que me preocupo por él… Español idiota… — Murmuró fingiendo enfado, a pesar de que realmente estaba esbozando una discreta sonrisa.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde diantres estaba aquel maldito español? Romano estaba harto de buscarlo por todas las habitaciones de su apartamento y no encontrarlo. ¡Ni que aquel piso fuera infinito! Justo después de comprobar que España no estaba en el cuarto de baño, se fue a la cocina. Allí estaba él, pelando una cebolla y con unos lagrimones rodándole por las mejillas. Romano suspiró y se acercó a él.<p>

— Conque aquí estabas — Dijo el italiano, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy preparando gazpacho — Respondió entre sollozos, aunque intentaba sonreír. La imagen era ciertamente patética. — ¿Luego querrás tomar un poco?

—Deja la cebolla esa y vámonos ya — Se apresuró a decir —. ¿Te recuerdo que la película empieza a las cinco y media? Ya son las cinco y a este paso no nos dará tiempo a comprar las palomitas.

España se secó las lágrimas y miró el reloj. ¡Pues sí que pasaba rápido el tiempo! De pronto sintió la mirada incómoda de Romano sobre él. El italiano parecía molesto, pero no por el hecho de que fueran a llegar tarde al cine.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Romano?

— Sécate las lágrimas… — Le pasó la bayeta —Así estás más feo que de costumbre.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que me seque con una bayeta?

— ¿Secándote, quizá? No es que te merezcas algo más suave para lavarte la cara.

— Roma, cuando eras pequeño siempre te preocupabas tanto por mí cuando me veías llorando… Qué mono eras — Protestó con amargura —. Ahora eres un borde.

El italiano pudo comprobar que España estaba aprovechándose de sus lagrimillas para ponerse melodramático y dar pena. Romano ya estaba tan acostumbrado a estos brotes de idiotez por parte de su nov… _amigo_ que ya ni se inmutaba. No le parecía ni gracioso ni patético, simplemente lo consideraba normal.

— ¿Me vas a estar recordando eso toda la vida?

— Seguramente — Contestó con una gran sonrisa y limpiándose los lagrimones —. No lo puedo evitar.

El otro joven le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora. Ya estaba harto de que España siempre estuviese estancado en el pasado y recordándole lo "mono" y "adorable" que había sido en otro momento. ¿Ahora era feo o qué? Aunque lo que más le molestaba — y no reconocería — es que el rostro del español siguiera manchado por aquellas lágrimas tan horrendas. Impaciente, Romano las limpió con su dedo pulgar, evitando centrarse en la mirada perpleja de su parej… _antiguo cuidador_. A pesar de que el italiano no era famoso mundialmente por su cuidado, había ocasiones en las que podía actuar con fragilidad y esos momentos _sólo_ estaban al alcance de España.

— Estúpidas cebollas — Masculló Italia del sur, dando por terminada la sesión de limpieza facial.

No recibió ni un mísero «gracias» por parte del otro, sino un simple beso en la mejilla. Romano, como de costumbre, bufó. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando el autoproclamado país de la pasión pelaba cebollas. No obstante, a España le encantaba pelarlas ya que siempre obtenía algo parecido al cariño por parte de su italiano. ¡Lo que tenía que hacer por conseguir un poco de mimitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Como España es más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete, le parece romántico y "cuqui" que alguien le limpie las lágrimas con el pulgar :D Vale, no xD Es un final malo, pero no se me ocurría nada y pensar no es lo mío~

En fin, en esta historia lo que se pretende demostrar (?) es que no importan los años que pasen, que a Romano siempre le molestará ver el rostro sollozante de España~

Y ahora a los reviews~

Moonplata: ¿A las siete de la mañana en verano? D: Pues yo ya prefiero no decirte lo que habría hecho yo xD Aunque pobre primo tuyo xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

TheFannishaUsui: Yo creo que Roma te prefiere a ti antes que al coco, ¿eh? xD ¡Oh, me sigues! *A* ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

GoreHetare: Me encanta la expresión "hermosa jaqueca andante" xD ¡Si es que Romanito es tan lindo y tierno~! Holanda es la típica persona que debería mantenerse alejada de los niños ò.ó ¿Has traumatizado a un niño pequeño? xD No te preocupes, yo te comprendo: he tramatizado a un perro (¡y aún me siento culpable! ;A;) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!


End file.
